


Six Hours till Dawn

by LucyWildheart



Category: Benjamin Cook - Fandom, Tom Milsom - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Irony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyWildheart/pseuds/LucyWildheart
Summary: How hard to be separated...





	Six Hours till Dawn

* * *

'I miss you...' Ben was curled up like a foetus under the duvet, but he was chilly anyway.

Loneliness caught him and held him in it's clingy embrace. He couldn't run away from this mental prison...

Ben held his mobile phone in one hand, and his other hand was grabbing a stuffed puppy. It was Bennet; their toy dog which he and Tom had bought one day.

But the puppy wasn't warming him.

'Miss you <3' Ben typed one more time, but pressed the cancel button; he didn't send the message.

His previous message was only sent an hour ago. He thought he mustn't be so much obsessive...

Tom's absence makes his body full of miserable pain.

'Miss you <3' and there still wasn't an answer. An hour and a half later... - Cancel.

No. He wouldn't let him leave again! Never!! Not even for one minute!

He will do everything for Tom to be next to him all the time.

He wanted so much to hear Tom mumble, anything with his low and slightly hoarse voice.

It didn't really matter what it could be.

He will do all that he can, and maybe even try what he can't, for feeling this skinny body against his own, for sweeping away this indigo colored fringe from his forehead, for looking in these eyes.

Despite the fact that Ben sometimes doesn't understand the bullshit Tom says, he's ready to hear this voice endlessly. These vibrations are like music to Ben's ears.

He can't fall asleep without all these things now. It isn't the first night, and it isn't the last one...

Ben was fagged because he was separated from Tom for such a long time.

No! I won't let him go away again. Never.

Just let him come back.

'Miss you <3' - oh my god, i'm such a creep... - cancel.

He doesn't answer, he is having a good time right now and maybe even doesn't remember about Ben.

'Miss

Don't turn on the player! No way! I have to avoid the temptation to listen this voice on record; it'll be more painful, miserable, insufferable...

'Miss you <3' - oh, stupid guy! - Cancel.

Ben squeezed the toy dog in a hug, clenched his teeth tightly, screwed up his eyes and pressed his face into the pillow...

Miisssss yooouuu...

He didn't even dream of falling asleep. While Tom is elsewhere, on the other side of the Ocean, he can't sleep.

It is only a difference of... only six hours. And it is thousands of kilometers.

Ben invoked the image of Tom's face - in Ben's imagination he can see Tom's eyes, Tom's smile...

I. Miss. You.

Only three nights left.

He only has to survive. And he can survive.

* * *

When Tom come back, Ben met him in Aeroport.

'Thank you' Ben said suddenly.

'For what?' Tom was slightly surprised.

'For all. For your existence and for your coming back'

'Did you get absolutely crazy without me, didn't you?' Tom said with condescending smirk.

'Almost' Ben answered.

Ben pulled Tom closer, wrapping his arms around Tom's waist. Tom looked into Ben's eyes through double-layered curtain of blue and red hair, which played all colors of rainbow under sunshine.

Tom stretched his hand; slowly and seemed with a kind of laziness his wrist is slid carelessly across Ben's collar bone, Tom reached Ben's neck and put his fingers into his shaggy hair to dishevel it even more.

Ben pulled his lips to Tom's lips... Oh, now...

Ben has closed his eyes and feel light touch of Tom's lips against his lips.

And he realized, there was nothing in the entire world he would like to have instead of this precious moment.

* * *

Ben, why do you have so many the similar drafts in the phone?' Tom asked. He wanted as usual get to twitter with Ben's phone and found there about one hundred "the drafts".

'The phone didn't work, perhaps...' - Ben bent down his head and stared into laptop's screen. He was trying to pretend he is busy writing an article.

'Hm..' Tom came close to Ben behind his back and pecked him, exactly where vertebras was standing up on his bare neck; just below the hairline... 'I missed you too, Ben', Tom said; better late than never.

For this perfect moment Ben couldn't pay. It is good when love is not supposed to be paid.

* * *

Undoubtedly, Tom was an asshole; he was freakish and arrogance blue-haired ass.

No, to be exact, his hair on the ass weren't blue. But Ben loved him not for his ass or hair color.

In general, it was hard to understand, for what Ben loved him so much...

Since that day when they met for the first time, all the things has changed in Ben's life. And it was so fantastic, so Ben couldn't already live without these incredible feelings, without this unreal being.

Tom was a weird guy. He was the most weird creation from all who surrounds Ben. But Ben hadn't dreamt to change Tom. Quite on the contrary - he passionately wanted Tom remaine the same as at the day they first met.

Also Tom was unpredictable. He was like an enigma for Ben.

He was like a drug - not only aroused up the feeling of unreality, but also he made addictive from the first time. At least it worked this way with Ben.

And Ben was stuck. Ben was addicted hardly.

And it let doing everything with Ben. You couldn't believe it, but it let twist Ben round Tom's little finger.

But not by anyone. Only by Tom.

Even after many years of dating, Ben could not always understand what porridge was being cooked in the Tom's head. Even then Ben could not know what kind of trick Tom might do next and sometimes it was frightening; Ben seemed to be balanced on a thin rope; it seemed that one awkward movement, one wrong word and everything would be destroyed; Tom could disappear, he might disperse like a smoke, like an illusion.

But Ben wouldn't like to abandon this illusion.

And the worst thing in his life that he could imagine was a repetition of those terrible six months without Tom. When Tom ... just almost dispersed...

So far, Ben was not sure what caused them to break. Until now, he couldn't give a reasonable explanation for this, and, moreover, it was useless to demand them from Tom. Yes, he went for a walk - "to disperse" ... and the walk was too long...

Ben was hardly dare to demand something from Tom. Especially now, when the reunion, which Ben wanted so hard, came.

He was learning to be humble. He was trying to be calm.

Don't frighten off. Don't make any sudden movements...

My Tom.

Mine.

Shush... Calm down.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction written it English.  
> It's written in 2013...


End file.
